Five Cheerleaders, One Guy
by Lady Lightning
Summary: Pretty much like the title say's! r
1. Default Chapter

Title: Five Cheerleaders, One Guy  
rated: G  
E-mail- LadyLightning14@aol.com  
prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sailor Moon or  
any of the characters and believe me, I  
never will!!  
  
Ok..this is sort of a Cheerleading fic,   
I changed how the Scouts act in a few   
ways.  
ok enjoy!!  
  
:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)  
  
Five girls wearing Cheerleading   
uniforms walked down the hall: Two of them  
had long blonde hair, one with long black  
hair, there was one with brown hair that  
went down to about the mid-back area, and   
last a girl with short blue hair. Everyone  
envied them because they were the most popular  
girls in the school and were considered the  
prettiest. If you came to the school and saw  
them walking down the halls you would probably  
think they look like snobs, though if you talked  
to them you would discover that they were very  
kind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien Chiba walked into school for his  
first day. As he walked to the office to get  
his schedule he saw five Cheerleaders talking   
though one in particular stuck out to him....  
  
#################################  
  
Ok that's it for the prologue...Tell me what   
you think!! 


	2. chapter 1

Title: Five Cheerleaders, One Guy  
Rating: G  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon   
or any of the characters!  
  
  
enjoy the fic!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
During first period the Cheerleaders  
that he had seen earlier were in his class  
and he stared at the blonde girl with the  
two buns on her head with pigtails streaming  
from the buns. "You'll never get her" Someone  
from beside him said. Darien was brought out of  
a trance by the voice "what?" he asked. The  
guy sitting next to him repeated "You'll never  
get her" "Never get who?" Darien asked trying to  
act as if he didn't know "who are you any ways?"   
he said looking at a guy with brown hair and   
blue eyes. "I'm Andrew and I've  
been trying to get a date with her for a long  
time, she is very picky about guy's that she   
go's out with, they have to be perfect for her  
and she likes guy's that have alot in common   
with her." "Well I'll give it a shot any ways,  
I mean what harm could it do?" Darien said.  
"well suit yourself, but I warned you" Andrew   
said.   
  
"So Serena, what are we still having  
that sleep over at your house this weekend?"  
Mina-Serena's cousin asked. "yeah, sure!"  
Serena said as the bell rang and they all   
walked toward their next classes and split   
up leaving only Serena and Mina who were   
heading to the same class. "Hey, did you   
see that cute guy in first period, he's   
new!" Mina asked. "Actually I didn't Mina,  
I wasn't really paying much attention" Serena  
said. "Ooh, Well, I'm going to introduce  
myself to him next time I see him!!" Mina said.  
"Mina, Why do you have to go after every guy  
that enters your sight?" Serena asked. "I  
don't" Mina said. "Mina, as we walk down the  
hall count every guy that you see that you  
have gone out with" Serena said. Mina started  
to count the guys and when they got to the  
class Serena asked "how many?" "um 32" Mina  
said not even audibly. "Say that again"   
Serena said. "alright I went out with 32!"  
Mina said. "That's funny I counted that we  
went past 33, you have to cut down Mina!"   
Serena said. "Well maybe this will be the one"  
Mina said. The bell rung then and they sat  
down for a boring class.  
  
The rest of the day Serena heard the   
same thing she was talking to Mina about and  
guess what, it was about the same guy. After   
she talked to Amy she thought 'I can't believe  
all of them want to go out with this one guy,  
I mean how cute can he possibly be!' Serena  
was walking home when she heard screams.   
Serena quickly transformed and ran towards  
the scene. All of the scouts were there and  
they weren't having much luck at all. She   
called out an attack, but nothing happened.   
While she was trying to think of something to  
do she heard "Sailor Moon! Watch Out!" and  
she looked to see a ball of energy coming at   
her though she had no time to dodge so she   
closed her eyes and waited to be hit, but it  
never came.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Ok..well how did you like it?? tell me review!!!  
  
Ja ne for now! the next chapter will be out  
as soon as I can write it!! 


	3. chapter 2

Title: Five Cheerleaders, One Guy  
Rating: G  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sailor Moon or  
any of the characters!  
  
Hey sorry it took so long for me to   
get this out, but I've been being lazy!  
  
By the way, the scouts can talk Telepathically  
in this one, and the outer scouts go to  
their school and are also cheerleaders  
(Yes! even Amara!) but they are a grade above   
the rest of the Scouts!  
  
##########################  
  
Serena was walking home when she heard screams.   
Serena quickly transformed and ran towards  
the scene. All of the scouts were there and  
they weren't having much luck at all. She   
called out an attack, but nothing happened.   
While she was trying to think of something to  
do she heard "Sailor Moon! Watch Out!" and  
she looked to see a ball of energy coming at   
her though she had no time to dodge so she   
closed her eyes and waited to be hit, but it  
never came.  
  
###########################  
  
Serena quickly opened her eyes and she  
was in the arms of a guy with a black tuxedo,  
a cape,a mask, and a tophat. 'Who is he?' she asked  
telepathically 'I've never seen him before.'  
'I don't know Serena, I've never seen him   
before' Amy said telepathically. Just then the   
Outer Scouts arrived and Uranus did an attack  
disabling it for a short amount of time. Sailor   
Moon quickly finished it off. Then she turned   
to the Guy. "Who are you?" she asked while the   
scouts came up behind her. The Guy looked at  
her for a moment studying her. "I am Tuxedo Mask"  
he finally said then he quickly went away before  
the Scout's had a chance to say a word. "We had  
better keep an eye on him at fights" Amara said.  
"Yeah, by the way he is you can't really tell  
if he is evil or not" Michelle said. All of them  
detransformed "Don't forget about the football game  
in an hour" Lita said. "Ok!" was the reply as   
they all walked off in different directions.  
  
45 minutes later getting ready for the Football game  
  
"Hey Serena! what's up?" Raye asked as   
she walked up. "Nothin Much, you?" She asked.  
"Nothin really, but guess what, the guy I like  
just became a member of the Football team!"  
Raye practically screamed. "Do you have to be  
so loud, and doesn't the football team have  
to many player's already?" Serena asked. "Well  
they did, but the coach saw him play and asked  
him to join the team!" Raye said.   
  
The game eventually started, but even   
though Darien was on the team, Serena never saw  
his face and never actually wanted to. Serena  
never seeing his face thought of it as a sign   
that she really wasn't meant for him and that  
she wouldn't like him. After the game, all of  
the inner Scouts went to meet the new guy and  
Serena went to the arcade.  
  
"What do ya want today Serena?" Lizzy  
asked. (Author's note: Andrew isn't working   
because he is on the Football team) "Just a   
chocolate milkshake" Serena said. "Is   
Something wrong Serena?" Lizzy asked. "no,  
why?" Serena asked. "Because you look kind  
of down and you usually get more than just  
a chocolate shake." Lizzy said. "I'm alright,  
I'm just a little mad, I'm tired of  
my friends talking about this new guy and   
how he is so cute!" Serena said. "Is he cute?"   
Lizzy asked. "I don't really know, I've never   
even seen him" Serena said. "Then what makes  
you mad?" Lizzy asked. "Well, my friends  
ditched me to go talk to him!" Serena said.   
"Ohh" Lizzy said as she handed the milkshake  
to Serena.   
  
As Lizzy and Serena went on talking,  
the bells on the door started to ring which  
ment that someone was coming in. Lizzy  
smiled at the person, though Serena did not  
notice suddenly someone tapped Serena on the   
shoulder. Serena turned around and couldn't  
believe what she saw.  
  
#######################  
Hey! did you like that cliffhanger? well please  
review!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 3

Title: Five Cheerleaders, One Guy  
Rating: G  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other the  
characters!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I've been  
both lazy and busy (mostly lazy) so please enjoy the  
chapter!!  
  
###########################  
  
In front of her, there was a guy with short blonde   
hair and blue eyes, who was about 6 foot, and a girl with   
Black hair a bit past her shoulders, and blue eyes, she was   
only around 5'5". "Oh My Gosh! Dan, Mel what are you two   
doing here? Your supposed to be in the United States!" Serena  
practically screamed at the two in front of her. "Sheesh,  
I see you still have that annoying voice" Mel said. "I do   
not have an annoying voice!" Serena said. "I think ya do"  
Dan said. "Shut up" Serena said, "Does Mom know your here  
Dan?" "Yeah, that's where we're staying for now." Dan answered.   
"How come your here anyways?" Serena asked. "Well, first  
they transferred me here, and they weren't gonna send Mel  
at first but we told them if she didn't go then I wouldn't  
go" Dan said. "And he wouldn't because we wouldn't see each   
other because the job is permanent, you know, you'd think   
they're first thought would be 'hey, why don't we send Dan and   
Mel since they are married' instead of 'hey we'll send Dan and   
Len' I mean they weren't gonna let me go and I don't wanna  
quit, and they aren't gonna fire me!" Mel said. "She's not  
in a good mood right now" Dan whispered to Serena. Serena  
laughed and said, "Well, I'm gonna go home now, you guys  
gonna come?" "Nah, we'll be back later" Dan said as Serena  
left.  
  
Dan was Serena's older brother. He was 25 years   
old. He was kind and would always help people when they needed   
it. Mel is Dan's wife, they have been married for a   
year, though they were going out since high school. They   
moved to the United States after they got married. Serena  
thought of Mel as a sister, and they acted like sisters  
too. Serena noticed something different about Dan and Mel,   
than other people, it was like they were supposed to be together.  
It always seemed like they new a lot about things that went  
on.  
  
Serena arrived home and got ready for bed, but just  
as she closed her eyes she heard a beeping noise. She turned  
on the communicator and Jupiter appeared on the screen. "We  
need you over at the park a.s.a.p " she said. "Ok" Serena   
said as she turned her communicator off and jumped out her  
window. She ran into an ally and transformed, then she ran  
towards the park where the rest of the scouts were fighting.  
Tuxedo Mask was there too. They weren't doing all that well,  
so she joined in on the fighting. They weren't doing well,  
even with Sailor Moon. They all had some kind of injury,  
some worse then others. With all of them fighting, they  
were still losing when finally a yellow rose hit the monster   
and two figures appeared. "How dare you hurt harmless people,  
were are soldiers of Justice, I am Sailor Earth" "I am Solar  
Moon." (I know that Solar Moon is a horrible name, but I   
couldn't come up with one!) Sailor Earth was wearing an outfit   
similar to the rest of the Scouts, though it was Yellow with   
green bows. Her boots went up to mid-calf, and her tiara had   
a yellow gem in it. Her hair was Black and went a bit past her  
shoulders, and her eyes were blue. Solar Moon wore an outfit  
like Tuxedo mask except it was white. He had short blonde hair,  
you couldn't see is eyes because of the mask he wore. You could  
tell they were older then the rest of them. "Solar Moon Flare"  
Solar Moon shouted and the youma was dusted. "Who are you?"  
Mars asked. "You do not need to know yet" Solar Flare said,  
and then they both jumped away. They then noticed Tuxedo Mask  
had also left. With that they detransformed and went their   
separate ways.  
  
#########################  
I know it was pretty short! I think everyone already knows who  
Solar Moon and Sailor Earth are!! Till next time!  
  
Ja ne!  
"The Moonlight never dies" 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Five Cheerleaders, One Guy  
Rating: G  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Please enjoy this chapter!! Review!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Serena walked through the front door when she got  
home, figuring nobody would be awake. She looked at her   
clock that read 1:45. She decided to go to the   
kitchen to get a snack. When she got to the kitchen her   
parents were in there. "Where have you been Serena?" Asked  
her worried mother. "I was in my room" Serena replied a bit   
nervously. "No you weren't, I went in there to check on you   
and you weren't there, and you weren't any where in the house  
either" Her mother said. "If you are going places, you  
should tell us, and you know that your curfew is 10:00  
unless somebody over twenty, that we trust is with you" Her   
father said. "We were with her" Serena heard Dan say from the   
door. "Yeah, we should have told you, but we thought it would   
be ok!" Mel said. "Were you really with them Serena?" Her   
mother asked. "Uh, Yeah!" Serena said. "Well, ok, but next  
time tell us you are going somewhere" Her Mother said. "Ok"  
Serena said as she went out of the kitchen and went to her   
room.   
  
The next day Serena woke up, it was Saturday morning,  
so she decided to go to the arcade. She got ready, told her  
parents where she was going, and then left.  
  
When she got to the arcade she saw Mina, Lita, Raye,  
and Amy talking to Andrew at the counter. Serena walked up  
to them "Hey" She said. "Hi!" everyone else said in unison.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Serena asked. "That New   
guy" Mina said. "Why?" Serena asked. "Because he's cute,  
and Andrew knows him!" Lita said. "Really?, is he really that  
cute?" Serena asked. "Yeah! do you mean you haven't seen him   
yet?" Raye asked. "Nope" Serena replied. "Oh, well, we are  
gonna go to the new indoor pool, wanna come?" Amy asked. "Nah,  
I don't really feel like it" Serena said. "Well, ok! See ya   
later then" Amy said as they all left.   
  
Serena ordered some food and started to eat when someone  
tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up into the most handsome  
blue eyes she had ever seen. "Hello" He said. "Hi" she replied.  
"What's your name?" he asked. "Serena" She answered and then  
asked, "What's yours?" "Darien" He answered.   
  
Darien was glad that he finally got to meet this girl.  
He had been waiting for the right time.  
  
The two talked for hours. They had a lot in common.  
Serena was glad that he wasn't an idiot, he was a real gentleman.  
Darien was glad that she wasn't some stupid blonde girl, but  
could actually make a good conversation.   
  
They decided to go to the park to walk around. Suddenly  
there was a youma attack. "Darien, I'll be back be right back"   
Serena said as she ran towards an ally. Once she was transformed  
she ran out of the Ally to see Darien right there. "Your Sailor   
Moon?" he asked. "Yeah" Serena said, then she ran past him to  
where the youma was. She called the Scouts and started fighting.  
  
------------------------------------  
I know that it was kind of short! Please review! The next chapter  
should be out soon!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Five Cheerleaders, One Guy  
Rating: G  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon or any of the  
characters!  
  
Ok! sorry it took so long for me to get this out!  
anyways please enjoy and review!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Sailor Moon was the only one fighting and   
there was two youma. She wasn't doing to well,   
when one youma attacked, she dodged, but ended up  
being hit by the other youma. A red rose then was  
thrown and a voice said, "How dare you attack people  
that cannot fight back, I will not allow it! I am  
Tuxedo Mask" Then he jumped out of the shadows and  
landed next to Sailor Moon.(AN: I know that was a   
horrible speech, but I'm bad at them!!) The youma   
started to attack again, but they weren't enough to   
beat it. 'Where are the scout?' Sailor Moon thought   
as she battled the youma. They couldn't keep it up,   
they could only fight one youma at a time, and both  
were attacking them.  
  
Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had pretty  
much lost hope in the Scouts coming soon when a   
yellow rose was thrown. "How dare you attack harmless  
people, I will not allow this to go on, I am Sailor  
Earth" (AN: I think that's as bad as TM, don't ya   
think?) Both Sailor Earth and Solar Moon started   
fighting the other youma.   
  
Though two were fighting each youma, they   
still weren't doing that well. Sailor Earth and Solar  
Moon knew what they had to do. Solar Moon switched  
places with Tuxedo Mask, so that Solar Moon was   
fighting the youma with Sailor Moon, and Sailor Earth  
and Tuxedo Mask were fighting a youma together.   
Their Powers mixed well with each others and they   
finally defeated the two youma. Sailor Earth and  
Solar Moon took off before anyone could say anything,  
but for once Tuxedo Mask stayed. Sailor Moon was just   
about to leave when Tuxedo Mask grabbed her hand  
"Wait Serena" Serena spun around when she heard her  
name. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "I  
saw you transform earlier today" He answered. Serena  
thought for a moment and then looked at him with  
a surprised look. "Is that you Darien?" She asked.  
He nodded and de-transformed. She also   
de-transformed. Their gazes met and then Darien   
kissed her.   
  
Unknown to Serena and Darien, two figures   
watched them from the shadows. Both had smiles on  
their faces.  
  
Neither of them noticed the four disappointed  
looks they were getting from the girls who had just  
arrived. Though they soon left.  
  
When Serena and Darien broke apart Serena   
looked at her watch that read 11:53. "Oh No! my  
parents are going to kill me!" she almost yelled.  
Just then Dan and Mel came walking down the path.  
"Hey Serena, aren't you supposed to be home already?"  
Dan asked. "Yeah, I don't know what to do!" Serena  
said. "Well, we are going home now, you can just  
come with us, that way you won't get into trouble."  
Mel said. "Ok!" Serena said, "Darien I'll see ya   
tomorrow!" Serena said as Dan, Mel, and her walked   
to Dan's car. "Ok" Darien replied.   
  
On the car ride home Serena sat in the back  
seat. 'I wonder why they never ask me why I'm out  
so late' Serena thought. She then looked at the two  
and gasped. "Is something wrong?" Dan asked. "No"  
Serena said as she thought, 'They looked like Sailor  
Earth and Solar Moon'  
  
-----------------------------------  
Ok! that's it for now!! please review!! The next   
chapter will be out after I write it!!  
  
ja ne 


End file.
